


Desecration

by chase_acow



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-04
Updated: 2006-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow





	Desecration

_**ficish: Desecration C/D adult**_  
Title: Desecration  
Cameron/Daniel  
Adult/Dark Themes/Short

“Cameron, please, you don’t want to do this,” Daniel’s voice cracked, his voice low and hoarse from thirst and what seemed like days of screaming.

“What I want doesn’t matter anymore,” Cameron said, the strange light that had filled his eyes for the last few days glinting in the darkness of the cell. “This is for you. You have brought us here, to this place, to this impasse.”

The rough floor had stopped hurting hours ago, as Daniel’s knees had first fallen asleep with pins and needles and then gone numb past recollection of what it felt like to be mobile. His arms hung like so much useless meat from the chains hooked to the ceiling and his lungs burned from the smoke that the torches were putting out.

His eyes itched and he’d ceased to wonder how they’d come to this. Cameron was right, it was all his fault. He should have been smarter, quicker; he should have seen the trap they were walking into. He’d doomed them, and Earth.

Cameron’s fingers lifted his chin trying to make Daniel meet his eyes, but Daniel couldn’t bear to see what had replaced the spark of good humor. Cameron used to look at him with amusement then lust and then finally love that Daniel had gladly returned. Now Cameron’s eyes were empty, his touch cold, and Daniel finally found the end of his strength.

There would be no return from this death; he only hoped it would be soon. Maybe he could find Cameron again in another life, and make it up to him.

“Hallowed are the Orii.”

prompt: enemies


End file.
